The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yellow Watch’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Watch, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,463. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Watch in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in November, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.